Connie Mendoza
- Jekyll and Hyde = - Connie = - Ivory Whyte = }}}} }}Constance Mendoza, or Connie as she likes to be called, is the landlady for Jaqueline Jekyll and Mari Kelley's apartment complex and storage area, as well as eventually roommate and fellow Hyde. Originally an old age pensioner, she mistook the Hyde Formula for a 'hip' new drink and accidently consuming it, turning her into the youthful sultry teenager Connie and the domineering and seductive Ivory Whyte of The Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Constance 'Connie' Mendoza *'Alias': Ivory Whyte *'Age': 17 (Biologically, 87 Chronologically) *'Hair': (white with black streaks) *'Eyes': Dark Brown (Topaz) *'Likes': **'Connie': Making friends, helping tenants, being free and young (later), parties (later), figuring out what is 'hip', looking good, tea, ballroom dancing **'Ivory': 'Discipline', dominance, intelligence, center of attention, taking risks, salsa *'Dislikes': **'Connie': Wasted youth (formerly), her human limits (new), racists, being reckless, teaching **'Ivory': Wasted youth (formerly), people who can't keep up, prudish people *'Family': Deceased, Laura and Sadira Mendoza (grand-nieces) Appearance Old and Newly Young As an old woman, Constance was a dark skinned a wrinkly woman with many lines across her face and rather pudgy skin. She was hunched over and rather small having shrunk in her old age and war very dull and concealing knitted clothing made for her by a deceased friend. Her hair was frizzy and curly, and she often wore a set of spectacles with beads around the string, as well as several bracelets over her tired and withered arms to hide numerous blotches created by her old age. She is described as being the typical stereotype of someone's grandma, frail but with a kindly smile as she shuffles from place to place, that is if she had ever had any children. After regaining her youth she is now often described as a Latin goddess, and even claims that apart from a more toned body and straighter hair she is not to different to what she was like when she was younger. She stands at a tall 5'9ft with a mature and seductive face with prominent lips and dazzling dark brown eyes with a touch of hazel causing them to sparkle behind her half rimmed spectacles. Her skin is a sun kissed Latin tan (olive-skin) with a silky smooth texture that hugs against her now toned and tight lithe frame. She has an especially long pair of legs and very perky small C-cup chest and pronounced bottom with slim hips. Her hair noticeably is very long reaching down to below the small on her lower back and is very straight lacking any fluff but shimmers in the light and glows in the darkness: she noticeably allows it to cover her right ear and part of it to fall on her right chest while the left side is swept behind the ear, with a long ponytail going down her back. But when feeling free, she undoes it, allowing it bounce. She often deliberately wears clothing a size or two to small to make sure they huge her figure and has a fondness for short dresses that end on her lower thigh and dark tights that highlight her smooth legs. She also delights in wearing bright but low U cut tops that show light cleavage and have sleeves that only go over her shoulders. While in school she only wears a pair of smart and sensible dress shoes out of school she will quickly change into a pair of high heels bumping her up to 6ft and allowing her to tower over her peers. Connie also wears various bracelets down her exposed arms which are all different colours. Hyde-Ivory As Ivory Connie skin loses all pigmentation and turns a snow white, while her whole body matures into that of an amazon, gaining muscle and tone while still remaining very slim and tall. Her bust jumps up to a gravity defining D and her body takes on a more athletic appearance broadening her shoulders and widening her hips to an hourglass figure. Her face also changes going from a youthful beauty to a tempting goddess with clear kissable lips that she often paints black and bright and brilliant yellow glowing eyes. Her legs notably while getting longer also get incredibly muscular and stout and appear to be both defined and incredibly strong. Her hair most noticeably gains three vertical white stripes running from the tips to her lengths Hyde Attire A black two piece outfit consisting of a rather tight and low cut sports bra with a decorative ruffle and sequins over the front, and a V bikini bottom, bearing her midriff for all to see. She sets off her outfit with arm warmers up to bello her biceps and tied on with latex straps and helped in place over the middle finger, over which she wears a sleeveless leather jacket. And while she may go bear foot she wears a pair of fishnet stockings that seamlessly roll into her V bikini bottom. Background Born in Brazil in the mid 1920's, Constance was a bright and somewhat brilliant young woman born into poverty. Desiring to live the high life, she thrust herself into her studies and work to raise enough money to be able to win the high class of living she had always wanted. She would eventually land a U.S scholarship program and attempt to become a quantum physicist, but after a professor sabotaged her work, she failed to meet the required grades to get her doctorate and was forced out. She found work easily enough though following the second world war, and became a teacher at a local high school, where her seductive attitude, figure, and sultry voice won her the admiration as the 'hot teacher.' Due to her high academic skill, ability to 'captivate' her class and being naturally overqualified for the role her students excelled in their studies until she was none the less forced out of the school due to allegations of flirting with students, made up by jealous and resentful colleagues. And after a series of smaller jobs she finally managed to make a living as a landlady for a number of apartment buildings around Everett. Still years of having to scrape by on merger salaries with long hours took their toll on the once youthful woman and soon she found that the wealth she had secured in her middle age was no good to her. Now to old and her former looks fading she settled in for her twilight years and ruthlessly defended what she had gained. She would eventually permit Jaqueline Hyde and Mari Kelley to stay in her flats and offered them decent rates, taking a liking to the studious young girl and her friend, with Jacqueline reminding Constance of herself in her youth. Indeed Constance could not understand why anyone would want to disown a sweet young girl like Jaqueline. Taking pity on her Constance offered the young alchemist a discount for the room she would convert into a laboratory provided the girls did two things for her, collect her shopping every Saturday and keep her up to date with all the 'hip' new things young people like her got up to. As a result Constance and Mari had a very close relationship and Constance would often attempt to consul the distraught Jacqueline telling her that she would one day come into her own. Little did she know how true this was, as when she was confronted by the new Jaqueline after Mari had dragged her out cloth shopping she dropped the tea she had bought the two young girls. Indeed she could barely believe this new girl was her little sweet Jaqueline and initially felt the two were pulling a prank on her, but was none the less ecstatic to see that Jaqueline had grown up, and egged her on to achieve her dreams unlike her. Indeed she drove both the girls out the house, in a secret plot with Mari to get Jaqueline to a party, insisting she needed to clean it. Still while the pair were out Constance happened upon a vile of the Hyde formula in a cup (as Jaqueline had not beakers to hand). And thinking it was a new soft drink tasted it and actually liked it having the whole glass. This would slowly over the next few minutes lead to her slowly becoming younger and allow new feelings to flood into her own body. Indeed by the time the new Hyde, calling herself Ivory surfaced, Constance had no idea what was happening to her before the new woman decided to take her body for a test run down at the same party Jaqueline and Mari were at. It was at this party she would bump into the girls in their Jackie and Comette personas, leading to an intense dance off between the towering girls as Ivory attempted to show off her seductive dance moves and prove she was the greatest woman at the party. This contest would rapidly get out of hand resulting to a brawl and during which Ivory let slip she was so glad to be young again and free of being Constance. This would lead to both girls coming clean about who they really were and soon lead to a rather passionate evening between the three. After waking up and finding herself in a younger teenage body she eagerly took up her new like as Connie Mendoza, Constance's young granddaughter and eagerly planned to relive the life she felt she had missed. Personality Connie Connie is at her core a polite sophisticated woman who knows the value of hard work. She was born into nothing and is now a successful business woman, yet has never once resorted to back room or underhanded tactics to get what she wants. Despite being rather old when she initially appears Connie showed both a intellectual height that allowed her to roughly understand what Jaqueline does and both a enthusiastic curiosity and lack of boundaries begging Mari to give her all the juicy details after the girl let slip that Jaqueline had been in an incident at a club. She also shows a strong sense of comradery and friendship even to those much younger than herself offering Jaqueline and Mari a discount knowing the formers family situation and encouraging Mari's antics wanting her to get the most out of her youth. Still this desire to know what is going on also highlights how out of touch she could be, which is reinforced by the fact she drinks the hyde formula thinking its a soft drink. While Connie was initially shocked as she saw herself slowly de-age and turn into Ivory once she has turned back while her mind instantly goes to how she can explain it she none the less relishes in her now younger form and holds only gratitude towards Jaqueline for giving her this chance. She also thinks quickly on her feet getting herself new forms and details and is able to easily pass herself off as her estranged granddaughter Connie. And once this is sorted she quickly dives into planning all the things she missed as a teenager and readily plans it with Mari. She however shows mixed success in bridging the generational gap, showing an eagerness and willingness to embrace new ideas like making out with a girl, but at the same time misses a few quirks still calling people she doesn't know as young man or little girl, which comes across as arrogant and condescending even though she means it as a form of endearment. Now while Connie might be out of her depth, having to relearn a lot of social graces as a teenager, but she is undoubtedly the wisest and most mature of all the hydes being technically older then them. She walks about with an air of authority and motherly care towards her team mates and is always pushing both them and their other half's to be their true selves, knowing full well what a life of regret is like. Indeed Connie herself has a lot of self resentment about the fact she placed money and fame over her own happiness and when older was quietly sad that she had missed so much. So with her second chance she is noted as being somewhat of a eccentric trying everything and anything even if it is or is not socially acceptable and damming the consequences. As a result people note she carries herself with a lot of confidence and talks with a focused and mature voice and exotic accent winning her many admirers. As a result of this desire to have experiences she has no issue with Ivory's antics and actually seems to enjoy being Ivory her true self. Despite her intelligence her desire to be young and free can often lead to her jumping the gun, like moving into the spare room in Jaqueline and Mari's apartment without telling them, having forgotten in all of the excitement. Ivory Ivory takes Connie's desire to experience everything and anything to its logical extreme and then sum. She is a connoisseur of experiences and looks at the world with a aristocratic and air of enjoyment seeking them out and carrying herself with an almost regal authority. Indeed she loves to be in charge, desiring to be waited on hand and foot and getting others to do what she says getting a rush from commanding others and relishing in her power. She is also noted as also being very critical picking up on others flaws and strengths an praising and scolding them accordingly like a teacher would a student. Indeed this seems to be a leftover or a deep personal love of her past life, as while as Connie she admits to holding contempt for her role as a teacher, Ivory plays on this past talking much like one using terms like 'class dismissed' and having to 'discipline bad boys,' she even wears her glasses as in her own words they make her feel smart. Ivory is not the most explosive personality having a somewhat reserved way of going about things and rarely rushes into a situation. She likes to take her time and take in every little detail and can show some contempt towards younger more impulsive people like her team mates who she often scolds just for the simple thrill of getting under their super powered skin. The white amazon is also extremely arrogant to the point she feels she is the best: she is not above admitting to a mistake but will always firmly believe that she is in some way better than everyone else. This does however mean that when she praises someone she is legitimately impressed and when she comments on sub-par work she actually wants you to correct it to be a better person. Ivory does not accept second best and only enjoys the finest things in life, which is why she says she likes Comette and Jackie so much. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Abilities' *'Superhuman strength': *'Size and Mass' *'Lift limit': Connie can lift up to 90 tons at her absolute maximum. *'Durability': *'Bone Generation': She has the ability to control the growth, shape and toughness of her bone structure. Connie's body generates bony protrusions which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons. Even acting as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering herself with it. She can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws; both fingernail & knuckle protrusion and even projectile spikes. Skills *'Intelligence': Connie/Ivory is by far one of the most intelligent members of the Free Hydes. Having a university degree and successful business Connie is able to actually understand Jaqueline's long explanations and scientific jargon and while rarely flaunts her intelligence is an expert in understand most sciences. *'University graduate in physics': While she did not get the degree she needed to begin her doctorate, Connie is still well versed in physics, and can actually teach a university course on the subject. She does not understand everything, and some of her knowledge is a little outdated due to her not staying in the field. But she able to help out in physic related issues, like powering the Hydes Bunker reactor. She also takes to tutoring the rest of the Hydes and even the werewolves when their science grades begin to slip because of their superheroing activities. *'Dancing': Prior to pouring her life into education Connie often danced and is pretty good at it. She practiced Latin Ballroom, Salsa and many other dances and her hobby to dance was one of the few things she did for fun while at University. **'Cheerleading': Following signing herself up to Shepard High Connie is almost instantly hounded to join the Cheerleading squad. While initially hesitant of Sally Barbsi Connie would eventually join when the squad after various other girls convinced her to join. With her background in dancing and a desire to cheer her new school on she has become quite talented, even helping to modify the routine with some more Latin influences. *'Etiquette': Connie was a teacher - a great one! And while she has long since sworn off that life a degree of professionalism and behavioural etiquette remains. Connie and Ivory both value structure and order and those who show proper respect and work hard. In addition she is well versed in the correct way to stand and how to be 'lady like' having taken a few workshop classes when she was at University. She was noted by teachers for her excellent behaviour. *'Seduction': While she never really applied it growing up, due to her new lease on life, Connie and Ivory both seem to have taken a liking to developing the art of seduction. A terrible flirt both half's of herself has practiced how to best get peoples attention and get them to do things for her. *'Business management': In all her years Connie's greatest skill has to be her business management. Having been barred from the academic sphere and after she raised enough money, Connie managed to develop her estate as a keen land lady and in turn managed to crate a small property empire for herself. Although at the start of the series its really only around four flats, that she could easily manage in her autumn years. However after being rejuvenated she uses this new energy to develop and expand her business interests and despite being seen as her own Granddaughter she makes some smart investments - like helping Winter and August Brady get their new businesses started. Equipment *'Hyde uniform' *'Whip': Ivory enjoys the use of a whip and often carries one, both for use in combat and in the bedroom Relationships Connie's Relationships Gallery Connie Mendoza (Ivory Whyte) pumped up.JPG|Connie Mendoza (Ivory Whyte) pumped up Connie Mendoza, casual and Hyde Attire.JPG|Human (youthified) Constance 'Connie' Mendoza, former age.JPG|87 Years old (former age) Connie Mendoza (Ivory Whyte), Hyde and Hyde Attire.JPG|Hyde - Ivory Whyte Connie Mendoza and Antonio Cortez anatomy.JPG|Connie Mendoza and Antonio Cortez anatomy Voice Actor Aimee Carrero - Connie Janyse Jaud - Ivory Trivia * Connie Mendoza/Ivory theme song is Livin' la vida loca by Ricky Martin *Connie speaks with a pronounced Brazilian accent despite living in America for sixty years. She has been known to thicken her accent deliberately to appear more exotic after becoming younger. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:Age Regression Category:Heroes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Mutants